


Base code

by MNhippo



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not A Game, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Benrey (Half-Life), Found Family, Gordon does not get tagged till the tags are separated, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Titles, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kinda?, M/M, Mind Control, My First Fanfic, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Not Beta Read, Psychological Horror, Tags May Change, They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), but still, not sure if that last ones relevant, professor freeman au, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNhippo/pseuds/MNhippo
Summary: its been a few years since the incident, and Gordon is working as a theoretical physics professor. and sharing an apartment with Benrey. but when Benrey's base coding is reactivated, the team must figure out how to get him back.~~~~~~~~~~~~shout out to forsea on Tumblr for making the professor freeman au, onto which this work is based
Relationships: Benrey & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Base code

Gordon was late for work. It wasn’t anything major, just a few minutes late because of the traffic, but it was enough to make him a little frustrated. At least, he thought idly as he opened the door to the building, Benrey hadn't bothered him. In fact, Gordon didn't think he had seen him at all this morning. Had it been anyone else, he may have been concerned. But Benrey? They were probably off doing whatever it was that bored eldritch entities did in their spare time. It had been a year or so since the incident, and the two of them had fallen into some semblance of a routine. At least, as much of a routine as Benrey was capable of

Suffice to say, when Gordon rounded the corner to see Benrey standing in front of his classroom, baring a gathering crowd from entering, he was disappointed. Not surprised, but most certainly disappointed. Gordon pushed his way towards the door, muttering occasional ‘excuse me’s into the crowd. Standing in front of Benrey, Gordon cleared his throat.  
“Benrey. Benrey. What are you doing here, man?”

“Yo, dude, you got your passport?”

The words hit Gordon like a punch to the stomach, his blood running cold. There was no way. This couldn't be happening. He stepped forward tentatively  
“Benrey?” he said, voice wavering slightly.  
“I need your passport man”

Gordon knew that tone, and it wasn’t Benrey’s voice. Sure, it was similar enough to pass if you weren't looking for it, but fundamentally, there was something wrong about it. Their tone was far too flat, even compared to the way Benrey usually was. The eyes stared through him blankly, too much time between blinks. The lights were on, but there was no one home, just a shell acting out what was left of its broken instructions with no context.

Gordon would be lying if he said his first instinct hadn’t been to run, to get out of there before Benrey could try anything. But after a second of stunned horror, he was able to snap out of it. His second thought was to move Benrey out of the hallway. That one was much more doable, he decided.  
“Hey Benrey”  
Benrey blinked. “Who are you”  
Gordon inhaled sharply, his last shred of hope that perhaps this was just some dumb prank dissolving.  
“I can show you my passport… in there?” Gordon asked, indicating the classroom. He hadn’t meant for that to sound like a question. To his relief, Benrey didn’t notice the apprehension in his tone.  
Benrey shrugged and walked through the door. Gordon closed the door behind him and locked it ignoring the stares he was drawing. He felt like crying. One thing at a time, Gordon, he told himself, pulling out his phone and dialing. Gordon held his breath as it rang, once, twice, and- “Hello, Gordon!” Gordon took a moment to silently thank whatever god may have been listening.  
“Hey doctor Coomer, can you get the team down here,” he said, trying to sound calm.  
“What's going on?” said bubby, apparently listening in on the conversation  
Gordon took a deep breath, composing himself as he said the fact he had been trying so hard to deny.  
“I think Benreys relapsing.”

There was a beat of silence before doctor Coomer spoke, His voice deadly serious “we’re on our way”


End file.
